Healer Adopted from RuneWitchSaukra
by guardin of dragons
Summary: Everything is the same until chapter 5 or 6..I think. I do know that I really don't do well doing summaries. This is SLASH! Don't like it don't read it! Pairings Shino A./Naruto U.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pro: The Slug Sannin**

* * *

Author's Note: I adopted this from RuneWitchSaukra. Everything is the same up until chapter 5 or 6..I think.

Prologue

The Slug Sannin

1234567890

Naruto kicked another rock. He had managed to lose Ebisu, but Kakashi still refused to teach him. He wouldn't even consider Ebisu's suggestion of training both of them at the same time.

"Stupid perverted teacher," Naruto grumbled, kicking another rock.

"PERVERT!" he heard a woman's voice yell. He looked up just in time to see a blonde woman send a guy flying with one punch.

"Wow she's strong," Naruto said, "I bet she knows all sorts of cool jutsu too." A grin came on his face. He had an idea.

1234567890

Tsunade's eye twitched. She didn't want to come back to Konoha, but the Sandaime had made a deal with her that she couldn't pass up.

'C'mon Tsunade,' she thought to herself, 'It's just until the end of the exams. And then Sarutobi-sensei will pay off all your debt and give you ten thousand ryo to gamble with.' Her eye twitched again when she felt a hand on her butt. Apparently someone didn't realize who she was.

"PERVERT!" she yelled, turning around on her heel, and punching the offending guy with all of her strength. Naturally, the man went flying. She turned back around to continue walking to her hotel but found her way blocked by a blonde kid in a 'come kill me now' orange jumpsuit.

"What do you want kid?" she asked, sorely tempted to just push pass him, but the grin on the kid's face was interesting.

"A deal. You don't like perverts. I don't like perverts. If I can knock out a pervert of your choice with two jutsu then you teach me a jutsu I don't know yet. Deal?" The kid held his hand out. With the way he was grinning, Tsunade was willing to bet that these jutsu of his would work on anyone with perverted tendencies, even a certain frog summoning Sannin.  
'Payback's a bitch Jiraiya,' she thought, while shaking the kid's hand, "You've got yourself a deal, kid."

"Alright!" the kid cheered.

1234567890

"You've got yourself a deal, kid," the lady said.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. He couldn't believe the luck he had. All he had to do was knock out a pervert, and this lady would teach him a jutsu. Just to be sure that the pervert passed out, he'd use Haremu instead of Oiroke by itself.

"Well, c'mon kid," the lady said, "I know just the pervert you can use those jutsu on." Naruto followed her, thinking about the type of jutsu she might know.

1234567890

"Hey, Jiraiya!" Tsunade called out, making the man tense and turn around, twitching slightly.

"Tsunade-hime, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company," he said sarcastically. He had been just about to go do some quality research when Tsunade found him.

"Jiraiya, meet the kid," Tsunade said, pushing a scowling blonde forward, "Kid meet your target." Jiraiya was far to surprised at the boy who could pass for his old student to hear her, but warning bells went off in his head when the blonde started grinning.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several clones of the blonde appeared and all of them made another seal, "Oiroke no Jutsu!" The blondes all turned into women – hot women – with certain parts barely covered by smoke, "Jiraiya-sama!" they all crooned before dog piling on him.

Tsunade watched in barely hidden glee as blood burst out of Jiraiya's nose and he passed out with a smile on his face. It got even better when all but one of the clones disappeared. The remaining clone's 'smoke' turned into a towel and 'she' began kicking Jiraiya while yelling "PERVERT!" loudly. The real Naruto took Tsunade by the hand and the two of them hid, just in time too, as several women in towels from the nearby bathhouses came out to help the screaming blonde in kicking Jiraiya while he was down.

"Kid, you are a genius," Tsunade said, "But before I teach you any jutsu, we're changing your wardrobe. No student of mine, part time or full, will be seen wearing that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 01: The Beginning of Training**

Author's note: So sorry I haven't updated but here is the next chapter! Hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween or whatever you celebrate! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did Itachi would be still there and Sasuke would be a non emo and Sakura would be dead (I seriously hate her).

_The Beginning of Training_

1234567890

_Previously on Healer: The real Naruto took Tsunade by the hand and the two of them hid, just in time too, as several women in towels from the nearby bathhouses came out to help the screaming blonde in kicking Jiraiya while he was down._

_"Kid, you are a genius," Tsunade said, "But before I teach you any jutsu, we're changing your wardrobe. No student of mine, part time or full, will be seen wearing that." _

Now on to the story! :D

"Um…okay?" Naruto agreed (he really didn't like the outfit anyway – it was just all he had to wear that he could afford with those damn shop keepers being assholes), "But first." Tsunade blinked as Naruto cast an advanced version of the henge, changing his blonde hair to brown, his blue eyes to green, and hiding the whiskers. He then turned the jumpsuit inside out.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Tsunade asked.

"The shopkeepers always throw 'Naruto' out or only let him by things like that hideous orange jumpsuit. It's a good thing I'm 'Midori' and not 'Naruto'," He explained.

"Nice kid," Tsunade chuckled, "But before we go shopping, we are going to need more money than what we currently have." Tsunade then dragged him to a nearby store and bought all of their scratch-off cards. The shopkeeper was in total shock that they had bought all of their scratch-off cards.

"Can I try?" 'Midori' asked, after Tsunade's twentieth failed attempt to win money. Tsunade handed him one. He scratched off two '500's and asked, "That means I win, right?"

"Beginner's luck," Tsunade said, handing him another one. He scratched off two '250's. "Okay, maybe it's not beginner's luck," Tsunade admitted, handing him the remainder of the scratch-cards.

An hour and a half later, Tsunade had bought all of Konoha's scratch-cards and 'Midori' had won on each one. Four-hundred seventy-five thousand, six-hundred fifty ryo was the total, and Tsunade happily split it fifty-fifty with him _(A/N: If you ask me that is a lot of money. I think it comes to 4,816.95 in American Dollars. Thank you Google money converter!)_

"Now it's time for that new wardrobe of yours. Don't you worry about paying either – I'll do that. You're my little good luck charm, yes you are!" 'Midori' thought Tsunade was far too happy for her own good.

In another three hours 'Midori' had two brand new wardrobes, one male and one female. It had taken Tsunade an hour to convince him to buy clothes for his Oiroke form. He got two weeks' worth of 'civilian' clothes, for both sexes, if he ever went on vacation or needed them for a mission. They were in various colors, both light and dark, and had some hidden pockets for weapons. He had three weeks' worth of ninja shirts, pants, skirts, and jackets that had tons of hidden pockets all over the place. They were mostly dark colors, but a few pieces were lighter (just in case he went somewhere hot Tsunade had said), and again for both sexes.

He also got ninja sandals, and 'civilian' shoos, also for both sexes, both with fake bottoms large enough to fit an extremely small scroll. Weapons were next on the list – new kunai and shuriken, plus a specially made training sword to help him learn how to use Zabuza's sword (which he still had, having sealed it away in a scroll, leaving behind, at Zabuza's grave, a genjutsu on a stick).

Tsunade also got him a new hitai-ate, much to his dismay (he really liked the one Iruka gave him), with the symbol of the Leaf Village in the middle, the kanji for 'slug' on the left, and the symbol for medic-nin in training on the right both were in different colors. White was for the 'slug' kanji and red for the medic-nin symbol (I can see this because it shows who he is training with and what he was being trained in). He was of course allowed to wear the old one until he was officially her student which was soon, if Tsunade had her way.

While they were out shopping, Tsunade asked the occasional question. Who was his sensei? Who were his friends? Did he keep in touch with other members of his graduation class? Why didn't Kakashi call for backup on that mission to Wave? Some questions Naruto answered with exuberance and detail, like who his friends were, and others he answered with less detail, like the mission to Wave. He really didn't want to think of that mission at all.

The last thing Tsunade bought was a small stack of blank paper. She told him that it would tell them what element that he had affinities with. She then sent him home, stating that he was to get rest for tomorrow. They would meet in front of the Hokage's Tower in the morning at nine am sharp and no later. Naruto had no problems falling asleep that night.

1234567890

"Good afternoon, Tsunade-sama," Shizune greeted as she entered their apartment. "You didn't go out gambling again did you?"

"No. Wake me up at eight tomorrow," Tsunade said. "I have a new student."

Shizune's mouth dropped as Tsunade walked past her mumbling about needing a drink.

"Who?" Shizune asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto – the Kyuubi brat."

1234567890

"Right on time kid," Tsunade said, as Naruto walked up to her and Shizune the next morning at nine am sharp. "We weren't even waiting long. Come along you two."

1234567890

Sarutobi wasn't surprised to see Tsunade and Shizune come into his office (his secretary had just been sent through his office wall and out the tower after all), but he didn't expect to see Naruto enter after them, or to see him in something other than the orange jumpsuit.

"You look like a true ninja now, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said, smiling, causing Naruto to blush a bright red.

"Sensei," Tsunade said, "I'd like to claim a trial apprenticeship on Naruto." Had Sarutobi been drinking, he'd have probably choked on it.

"You're serious, Tsunade?"

"Yes I am. His chakra control needs work, but with the amount of chakra he has, he'll make a great medic-nin, one capable of lasting longer than others. I can also teach him to purify the Kyuubi's chakra, allowing him to use it. He does know about the Kyuubi, right?"

"Yes," Sarutobi answered, although he seemed slightly nervous.

"And he also knows about his parents, right?" Tsunade asked. Sarutobi's cringe told her all she needed to know. "So he doesn't. Fine, I'll teach him about them too. You have the scrolls they left." Sarutobi handed over a small sealing scroll. "You put them all in one place?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow before shaking her head. "I'll also require use of my grandfather's houses – you know the ones I'm talking about?" Sarutobi nodded and Tsunade continued, "Good. Oh, and instead of that ten thousand ryo, just buy out Konoha's scratch cards when they come back and send them to the little house. Naruto is a little genius when it comes to those things!"

Naruto blushed red again. The blush got darker when Shizune looked at him, confused.

1234567890

Six hours later Naruto was situated in front of a large house with an even bigger house behind it.

"The smaller house in front is just like any other house in Konoha. The one in back however, was specially created by my grandfather to impede the flow of time. One day out here is three days in there. We can spend three regular days, or nine impeded time flow days (ITF days), in there before we have to leave. It'll take a full twenty-four hours to recharge before we can go back in. That's what the house in front is for."

"Cool," Naruto stated.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "it is. Now come on. Let's get set up in the little house first. We'll only be 'camping' in the big house, or everything there will slowly soak up the ability to impede time, and well, that would just be bad. After that, we'll begin your training. We should enter the big house at exactly midnight tonight, to expend our time perfectly."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, "Let's get started!" Naruto made for the big house.

"Ah, ah, little house first, kid," Tsunade said, grabbing the back of his jumpsuit and directing him to the smaller house. It wouldn't take them a while to unpack and get everything set up.

1234567890

_An Hour Later_

1234567890

The job that would have taken five hours was completed in only one thanks to Naruto's Shadow Clones. Tsunade and Shizune had both been astonished when he made a few hundred to help them out, without breaking a sweat. Tsunade got over it quickly and began to make plans on how Naruto could use the clones efficiently for his training. It took Shizune a little longer to snap out of it, but she, seeing that her master wasn't going to do it, quickly started directing the many Naruto's into various tasks. And now they were done. Before either woman could warn him, Naruto dispelled all the clones at once. To their surprise, he didn't look like he was exhausted.

"Damn. A shitload of chakra and a shitload of stamina on top of it. Alright kid," Tsunade said to the only Naruto left, "time to show us what Kakashi taught you. Shizune, why don't you start lunch? This should take a while."

"Not really nee-chan," Naruto said. Tsunade was surprised at the nickname, but let it slide in the face of the 'Not really' that he had said.

"What do you mean by that, kid? Kakashi's a ninjutsu expert; surely he taught you something?"

"Tree walking," Naruto said.

"Tree walking?" Tsunade asked. Surely that couldn't be it.

"Yep."

"And?"

"And what?" Tsunade couldn't believe it. Naruto appeared to be truly clueless to what she was asking.

"That's the only thing he's taught you? Hasn't he helped you out any more than that?"

"Well, he keeps telling me to work on my chakra control," Naruto said, frowning. He knew that he wasn't taught as much as Sasuke, but Tsunade seemed to be getting angry for some reason.

"And what type of chakra control exercises has he taught you?" Tsunade said, gritting her teeth. Shizune took a step back. Tsunade hadn't been this angry in years, not since she faced the shinobi that had killed Dan.

"Isn't tree walking a chakra control exercise?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded and Naruto continued, "Then he's taught me tree walking."

"And that's it?"

"That's it," Naruto said. Tsunade let out a sound that could have been a half-growl/half-hiss. Naruto and Shizune gulped and backed away from the angry form of Tsunade.

"HATAKE KAKASHI!" Tsunade yelled.

1234567890

Sarutobi Hiruzen shivered as he heard Tsunade yell Kakashi's name. He sighed, and pulled out some forms that would allow a Master to have a fight with their apprentice's Jounin sensei, if they had one. He'd send them to Tsunade in the morning, and if judging by Tsunade's anger, Kakashi was going to get his ass kicked.

1234567890

Hinata, startled by the loud yell, didn't manage to pull her Jyuuken blow in time, and sent her younger sister flying off the platform.

The Hyuuga Elders had decided that the two would have one last fight to determine who was going to be the clan heir (they had chosen this because of Hinata's loss to Neji in the Prelims)…and Hinata just won.

1234567890

The Hyuuga Elders stared in surprise. Hinata, even severely weakened as she was by Neji, had just beaten Hanabi.

"But, but, but," they all sputtered. Hanabi was on the ground, jaw dropped, and eyes widened, staring in awe at her older sister. Hiashi's eyes softened. Hinata would be the future clan head, and would no doubt do away with the Caged Bird Seal completely, just like her mother wanted.

1234567890

Every Inuzuka in the village had to make appointments with their ear doctors, Kiba included. They would end up needing ear drops for at least a week; those closest to Tsunade when she yelled would need the ear drops for at least a month. All Inuzuka clan members were taken off of the 'Active Duty Shinobi' lists.

Oddly enough, it was Kakashi they blamed for this misfortune, not Tsunade.

1234567890

Shino and his father, who had taken over his training for the final round of the Chuunin Exams, both shivered as their Kikai bugs returned to them, afraid of Tsunade.

'Kakashi is so screwed,' the two Aburame men thought.

1234567890

Kurenai and Anko paused mid-conversation when they heard Tsunade's yell. For once, Kurenai wasn't completely surprised when Anko let out an evil cackle. Their conversation changed to what exactly Tsunade-sama would do to Hatake Kakashi for whatever it was he did that pissed her off. How they were planning to bet on the matches in a month could wait.

1234567890

Sakura and Ino were doing their best to patch up their friendship. Unfortunately, Sakura was a die-hard Sasuke-fangirl and Ino…well, not so much. Ino had seen what Sasuke had done in the Forest of Death and had become partly disillusioned. Oh, she was very much a Sasuke-fangirl, just no longer a die-hard one.

Sakura and Ino's patching up wasn't going well. They were arguing over who Sasuke liked better. They were so loud that they, and the villagers around them, didn't even hear Tsunade's yell.

1234567890

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said when he heard Tsunade's yell. He yawned and went to sleep. Choji shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his bag of chips. They would have to corner Asuma for that BBQ he owed Choji later.

1234567890

Asuma and his current drinking buddy, Ebisu, both choked on their drinks. Ebisu recovered first.

"Looks like Naruto-kun found himself a teacher after all," Ebisu said. Asuma grunted, lighting a cigarette.

"Tsunade-sama, huh?" Asuma asked. "Figures he'd find her – both are loud, annoying, and blonde." Ebisu frowned slightly, but didn't deny it. Naruto could definitely be loud and annoying at times. If only that wasn't the only part of Naruto that Kakashi could see.

1234567890

"YOSH!" cried Gai. "TSUNADE-SAMA'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!"

"YES, GAI-SENSEI! BUT WHY WOULD THE YOUTHFUL TSUNADE-SAMA YELL OUT 'HATAKE KAKASHI' IN ANGER!" Lee answered.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR YOUTHFULNESS? SURELY TSUNADE-SAMA ONLY SEEKS TO ENLIGHTEN YOU TO THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ONCE MORE!"

"YOSH!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The hospital staff all watched on in horror as the 'Horrifying Unbeatable Flames of Youth Backdrop of a Sunset' genjutsu was activated. There were several new admittances to the Insanity Ward.

1234567890

The momental lapse in their concentration when Neji and Tenten heard Tsunade's yell was all it took. Neji was unable to use Kaiten in time, as all of Tenten's weapons flew at him. Tenten's attention was brought back to the training grounds as Neji screamed in pain.

"Neji!" Tenten ran to his side. "Oh, I'm so sorry Neji. I thought you said you were ready." Neji glared at her, before giving up. He had said he was ready, but then Tsunade had yelled.

1234567890

Sasuke stared at Kakashi in confusion when he stopped in the middle of his explanation of the elements. Kakashi had his head tilted, as if listening for something.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he asked. Kakashi gave him a one-eyed smile.

"It's nothing Sasuke. I just thought I heard my name being called," Kakashi said. He continued the explanation, all the while wondering why he felt like a lot of people wanted to kill him. _(A/N: Maybe because they do Kakashi. *Starts laughing evilly*) _

1234567890

Tsunade was torn between the urge to beat Kakashi to a bloody pulp and getting into the big house on time (she knew once she started on Kakashi she wasn't going to stop for a while). She restrained herself, mentally vowing to get even with Kakashi later.

"Alright kid, come here," Tsunade said. "Shizune go fix lunch for us, please." Naruto walked over to her and Shizune went inside. "I want you to mold your chakra." Naruto nodded, and complied quickly, still slightly scared of the older woman.

While Naruto molded his chakra, Tsunade used a jutsu she had created herself and never given a name. For years, Shinobi had to figure out how good their chakra control was on their own. There was no way to figure out just how good their chakra control really was, so those Shinobi who were believed to have great chakra control only really had control over seventy-eighty percent of their chakra. This jutsu showed solved that problem, allowing Tsunade to learn how much chakra the shinobi she used it on had in their control.

The only person she couldn't use it on was herself, but that was why she taught it to Shizune in the first place. She was happy to say that she had 96 percent control over her chakra, while Shizune had 92 percent control.

"Shit!" Tsunade exclaimed. Naruto was surprised, and lost his hold over his chakra.

"What is it nee-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, worriedly.

"Nothing. I mean, it's not wrong per say, but…" Tsunade trailed off.

"What isn't?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Kid, you've only got seventeen percent control over your chakra," Tsunade said. And if he could make a couple hundred Shadow Clones without breaking a sweat with that little amount of control, who knows how many he'd be able to create with even forty percent, not to mention if he got to ninety percent control.

"Is that bad?"

"Most genin have about twelve percent control when they start. By the time they take their first Chuunin Exam, they usually have around thirty percent control, unless their sensei spent more time on that. Obviously, yours didn't spend enough. You have a lot of chakra too. The more chakra, the harder it is to control. Well work on your chakra control first and get that out of the way. Here," Tsunade handed him one of the blank pieces of paper she bought before. "Push your chakra into this."

Naruto molded his chakra, and pushed it into the paper. It split in half, and then smoldered.

"Wind and fire, huh? Interesting, very interesting." Tsunade asked. "Hmm, my affinities are with water and earth. I'll go to the library before tonight and see about some element specific chakra training exercises. For now though, make a bunch of clones and split them into two groups."

A hundred Naruto's popped into existence.

"That enough nee-chan?"

"For now," Tsunade said, before making two of her own. "Half of you go with her. The other half of you go with her," she said, pointing to each group of Naruto's and a Tsunade in turn. "As for you," she said to the real Naruto, motioning for him to follow

her inside, "we'll start on anatomy. Don't be offended by the title; it just happens to be the easiest book to explain things."

Naruto blinked in confusion until Tsunade handed him a book titled 'Anatomy for Dummies'. Naruto shrugged and opened it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: So I don't own Naruto at all. If I did, Sakura would have been killed off after the Wave misson. Anyways here is the next chapter. I am also looking for a beta for this story. Message or comment if you are intrested. Ciao! :D

**Chapter 3: 02: Chakra Control Training**

* * *

Chapter Two

Chakra Control Training

1234567890

**_Last Time on Healer:_**

_"Half of you go with her. The other half of you go with her," she said, pointing to each group of Naruto's and a Tsunade in turn. "As for you," she said to the real Naruto, motioning for him to follow her inside, "we'll start on anatomy. Don't be offended by the title; it just happens to be the easiest book to explain things."_

_Naruto blinked in confusion until Tsunade handed him a book titled 'Anatomy for Dummies'. **And now on to the chapter! :D **_

"Healers need a lot of knowledge on anatomy," Tsunade said, "and since I'm primarily a healer, that's what I'll mainly be teaching you. After we fix what Hatake did wrong of course." Tsunade was frowning at the mention of his teacher's name. Naruto frowned too, but didn't comment on Tsunade's opinion of Kakashi. If Tsunade wanted to kick his ass, he wasn't going to stop her.

"You said 'primarily a healer' – does that mean you can do other stuff too?" Naruto asked, skimming through the book's Table of Contents.

"Everyone can do 'other stuff' than their primary abilities, kid," Tsunade said. "I know a few genjutsu; my taijutsu is basically beating the other person to a pulp with my strength." Naruto shivered as he remembered the pervert Tsunade had sent flying. "That won't work for you because you don't have my strength. I'll have to find another style for you to use, at least until you can use my strength. It requires a great amount of chakra control. I'll have to find a scroll in the library. I'll look up Konoha's resident kenjutsu users while I'm there."

Naruto was nodding along to her explanation, listening and still reading through the Table of Contents. Tsunade patted his shoulder.

"You start reading that. I'm going to the library now. I should be back by lunch time. If not, create a clone and send it after me."

"Okay nee-chan," Naruto replied.

1234567890

The first half of Naruto clones followed one of the Tsunade clones to a nearby pond. The Naruto clones looked around in confusion.

"Ne, why'd we come here, nee-chan?" a few of them asked at the same time.

"For this," the Tsunade clone said, before walking onto the surface of the pond. "Water Walking is a chakra control exercise. Tree Walking is one too, but is primarily used for expanding one's chakra store. You definitely don't need any more chakra; you have enough as it is. Hatake should have started you on Water Walking instead. Water Walking is all about control. Too much and…" Tsunade put more chakra to her feet. Bubbles started forming and then she shot up into the air, twisting and landing back onto the water. "Too little, and…" Tsunade lessened the chakra to her feet. She started sinking. "Get it now?"

"Yeah!" some of the Naruto clones yelled.

"Good, because once you can do this on the pond, we're going to the hot springs so you can learn it on water that's not so calm."

This didn't deter any of the Naruto clones, who merely jumped into the water.

1234567890

The second half of the Naruto clones followed the other Tsunade clone to a clearing not far from where the other clones were practicing Water Walking.

"Kunai out! You'll only need one," the Tsunade clone said. Each Naruto took out a kunai. Tsunade sheepishly realized that she didn't have any kunai on her, and asked one of the Naruto clones for one of their spares.

"Alright. This is a chakra control exercise that focus' completely on control. You must use your chakra to make the kunai stand up in your hand and keep it perfectly still. Watch..." Tsunade's kunai stood up in her hand, the point facing her palm. "If you use too much chakra…" Tsunade increased her chakra and the kunai shook violently before it shot upwards. She caught it as it came back down. "And using too little…" The kunai wobbled upwards half-heartedly before falling back down. "Understand?" The Naruto clones gave their affirmatives. "Then begin!"

Several kunai shot upwards and several Naruto clones went after them.

1234567890

The real Tsunade entered the library and went straight to the file cabinets that contained the card catalogs of every scroll.

'A-Be. Be-C. C-Co. This one.' she thought. She opened the drawer and went straight to the card labeled 'Chakra Control'. Tsunade opened the notebook she had brought along to take notes in and wrote down the location of the scroll with the non-elemental chakra control. They weren't element-based but Naruto could still make use of them.

The next card she looked at was the one labeled 'Chakra Control – Fire Element'. There were only three. The Uchiha Clan kept most of the fire element jutsu (chakra control included) to themselves. She wrote down the locations for those three, before moving on to the card labeled 'Chakra Control – Wind Element.' There were only three of these as well. Wind users were rare in Konoha. She copied their locations down before heading up to the top most floor of the library.

"Lady Tsunade," one of the ANBU guards greeted. In the room they guarded were personnel files and who could do what. For those allowed in the room, there was a personal password only they and the ANBU guards (a rotation of four) knew.

"Orochimaru has the hots for Jiraiya." _(A/N: *starts laughing*Omg maybe that's why Orochimaru left the village! He wanted to get away for the Yaoi fan girls! xD) _That one was all hers. No had ever guessed it, and she doubted they ever would it was to absurd to even be thought of. The ANBU nodded and let her enter the room.

Tsunade headed straight for the 'Abilities in Kenjutsu' scroll. It listed every person that had sword training in Konoha, and what swords they could use. The scroll was large (almost every ANBU had some type of sword training). Tsunade skimmed through it looking for 'Zanpaktou'; she was no expert but she was sure that's what type Zabuza's, and now Naruto's sword was.

"Aha!" Tsunade said, finding it next to a name. "Not his preferred sword but he knows enough to help Naruto. Oooh, and he's Konoha's kenjutsu master too. Gekkou Hayate." She wrote the name down in her notebook, before putting the scroll back and leaving the room.

Tsunade returned to the shinobi part of the library (the civilians had most of the first floor, except for the place where the card catalogs for the shinobi part of the library was and a few shelves with basic jutsu for academy students). She quickly located the non-elemental chakra control scroll and opened it.

_This scroll is added to anytime new information comes in._

Tsunade wasn't surprised at the first line. It would likely be on the other two chakra control scrolls she would look for as well. The scroll started by explaining the basics of chakra and the importance of control, but Tsunade skipped them, going to a section further down.

_Chakra Control/Expansion Exercises_

_Leaf Spinning: User must place leaf on forehead tenketsu point. They must then use chakra to keep the leaf in place, and rotate it. Chakra Control Exercise._

_Tree Walking: User must use chakra to walk up tree. Works best with taller trees. Chakra Expansion/Control Exercise._

_Water Walking: User must use chakra to walk on water. It easier for the user to start off on calm water then slowly move on to rapidly moving water. Chakra Control Exercise._

_Kunai Standing: User must use chakra to make Kunai stand straight up in user's hand. Chakra Control Exercise._

_Kunai Balancing: User must use chakra to balance on point of Kunai that is stuck in ground using only a finger. Chakra Expansion Exercise._

_Kunai Spinning: User must use chakra to make Kunai lying flat in user's hand to rotate in place. Chakra Control Exercise._

There weren't a lot of them, but they should help Naruto get control of his chakra, except the Tree Walking and Kunai Balancing exercises. Tsunade wrote down the other exercises down for Naruto, before moving onto the scroll for wind element chakra control. It had the same first line as the first scroll, before giving some information and then listing the three exercises.

_This scroll is added to anytime new information comes in. The following exercises help the user practice chakra control and get used to the wind element._

_Wind Element Chakra Control Exercises_

_Leaf Cutting: User must use chakra to cut a leaf in half._

_Cool Breeze: User must use a thin layer of chakra over their skin to create a constant breeze. Also helps to cool user down on hot day._

_Air Walking: Advanced. User must use wind chakra to both lift them up and create air platform to step on._

Tsunade copied all three of them down for Naruto before moving onto the scroll for fire element chakra control.

_This scroll is added to anytime new information comes in. The following exercises help the user practice chakra control and get used to the fire element._

_Fire Element Chakra Control Exercises_

_Split Flame: User must use chakra to make steady flame split down the middle. Works best with candle's flame._

_Anti-Burn Shield: User must use a thin layer of chakra over their skin to prevent fire from burning them._

_Levitation: Advanced. User must use chakra to heat the air around them but keep it anchored to themselves so that as the air raises, so does the user._

At least both of the elemental chakra control exercises had one advanced exercise to help Naruto. Tsunade copied the three fire exercise down and then put all the scrolls back in their rightful place.

'Now to find Gekkou Hayate. Sarutobi-sensei should know where he is.' With that thought, Tsunade headed towards the Hokage tower.

1234567890

Jiraiya woke up midday with a huge hangover. After Tsunade's brat had gotten the women in the hot springs to kick his ass, he went to a bar and got drunk. Jiraiya groaned, taking no notice of the sound nin outside.

"Stupid Tsunade," he grumbled. "Her and her damn stupid brat. It's their entire fault. Wouldn't be surprised if she made that damn brat her student after pulling that stunt." The sound nin outside slipped quietly away to inform Orochimaru that Tsunade had a possible apprentice. Jiraiya slowly became more aware, as he ignored the pain of his hangover. He had noticed who the brat looked like, and wondered if Tsunade did too.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Jiraiya!" he heard Tsunade call out, making him tense up. He turned around, twitching slightly. He had been just about to go do some quality research when Tsunade found him. And the girls in Konoha were really hot too.

"Tsunade-hime, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company," he said sarcastically.

"Jiraiya, meet the kid," Tsunade said, pushing a scowling blonde forward. Jiraiya froze. Save for the scowl and the whiskers on the kid's face, he could have easily been the younger version of his own student, Namikaze Minato. Only Minato's son would be able to look so much like him. Jiraiya realized with a start that Homura and Koharu had lied to him when saying that Minato's son had died in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack, and wondered how neither he nor Sarutobi had caught it.

Warning bells went off in his head as the blonde boy started grinning. That grin wasn't Minato's, but it was definitely Kushina's…the one she gave right before she pulled a prank on someone…oh. Shit.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several clones appeared around him. Jiraiya tensed again, preparing for a fight. The clones made another seal and shouted out, "Oiroke no Jutsu!" The blonde boys suddenly became hot naked women, barely covered by smoke. Normally, such a trick would never make blood burst from his nose, but all of the women dog piled him yelling, "Jiraiya-sama!"

He couldn't help but notice that Tsunade was extremely happy with the fact that blood did in fact come out of his nose before he passed out happily (And really, what self-proclaimed super pervert wouldn't be happy after an act like that).

He became vaguely aware that someone had yelled out "PERVERT!" loudly, and came to full consciousness just in time for several women in towels from the nearby bathhouses to come out and help one blonde clone (in a towel now, Jiraiya noticed) kick him.

**End Flashback**

He has gone out and gotten drunk shortly after that incident, but now was the time to confront Sarutobi-sensei. And if necessary, to rip Homura and Koharu to shreds, Council Elders or not, the aftermath be damned.

1234567890

Jiraiya and Tsunade, both lost in thought, bumped into each other outside the Hokage tower.

"Sorry Tsunade," Jiraiya said.

"That's alright," Tsunade said. "I think yesterday made up for a lot of things. I'm going to see Sarutobi-sensei about finding someone to help train Naruto." Jiraiya winced as he recalled yesterday's events for the second time today. The two of them headed inside, towards Sarutobi's office.

"I'm going to see him about Naruto too. I think you should stay for it." Tsunade looked at him in amusement.

"Earlier today, I claimed a trial apprenticeship on Naruto. I'm supposed to be there during any conversation about my student."

"Did you know he was alive?"

"Who?"

"Naruto."

"Yes. I mean, no one told me for sure, but I think I'd have heard if Konoha's resident Jinchuuriki had been killed. I wasn't here for the Kyuubi attack, but I know the basics of it."

"I was supposed to take care of him after his parents died." Tsunade's eyes flashed in anger.

"And why didn't you?" she asked.

"I was told he was dead. I left Konoha shortly after that." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Who?"

"Homura and Koharu."

"Those two better have a good reason for telling you that. Otherwise, I'll end up killing them along with Hatake."

"Ah, so I wasn't dreaming about you yelling his name out earlier."

"No. He screwed up with Naruto's training. Had he actually tried teaching Naruto something other than Tree Walking, I'd be fine with him, but…" Tsunade didn't continue. They had reached Sarutobi's office. She nodded to the two ANBU guards, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Sarutobi's voice came from inside. The two loyal Sannin entered the office, both in bad moods. Sarutobi shivered, and held back a groan. Something told him this was just going to be one of those days.

1234567890

The original Naruto was still skimming through the Anatomy book, completely avoiding the picture he had found showing the differences between the male and female human bodies (both inside and out) in detail. Had anyone been around to look they would have seen a heavy blush on Naruto's face.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune called out, startling him.

"Yeah, Zune-nee-chan?" Naruto called back, causing Shizune to gape at air in surprise at her new nickname for a few seconds.

"Lunch is ready!" Naruto closed the book, and went to the kitchen, managing to scare Shizune slightly by walking too quietly. "Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama isn't back yet. Would you please send out a clone to go find her and tell her that lunch is ready?"

"Sure thing, Zune-nee-chan," Naruto said, creating the clone and giving it its orders. The clone left as Naruto and Shizune started to eat. Shizune began asking what he had read about, making the blush come back full force.

1234567890

The lone Naruto clone rushed to the top floor of the library. It had a special balcony that overlooked the rest of the library, and allowed those on the balcony to view any floor they wished.. He nodded to the ANBU guarding the only room on the floor (it was the room Tsunade went in earlier, not that Naruto knew that). Naruto scanned over the library floors looking for Tsunade, and frowned.

"Who're you lookin' for, brat?" one of the ANBU guards asked.

"Nee-chan," Naruto replied. "Zune-nee-chan sent me to find her for lunch."

"Who's 'nee-chan'?"

"Oh, um…" Naruto realized with a start that he never actually asked for his new teacher's name. His frown grew deeper, trying to remember what the few others that he had come into contact with over the last day and a half had called her. "…Tsunade, I think. I just call her nee-chan."

Had Naruto been able to see through the ANBU's mask, he would have laughed at the look on the ANBU's face. Said ANBU had never heard of anyone calling Tsunade anything but Tsunade or princess and not get hit in the head for it.

"She's already left I think," the ANBU said, after recovering from his astonishment.

"Well now where do I look to find her?" Naruto asked himself.

"Perhaps she has already returned to…wherever it is you're staying?" the ANBU offered.

"Okay, thanks!" Both ANBU guards were surprised when the Naruto they had been talking to 'poof'ed into smoke, revealing it to be a clone.

1234567890

Naruto shook his head, as memories of talking to the ANBU guards at the library came to him.

"Whoa," he said. He could clearly remember talking to the ANBU but he wasn't even at the library.

"What is it?" Shizune asked. Naruto hid a smile at the concerned tone in her voice.

"Tsunade's not at the library anymore. One of the ANBU on the top floor suggested that she had already made it back."

"You got the memories of the clone?"

"Yeah. Is that not supposed to happen?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, it's supposed to happen. Don't worry about it Naruto-kun." Shizune gave Naruto a calming smile, before settling into her thoughts.

'He received memories from this clone, but not from the several hundred he dispersed earlier. Why is that? Is it because there was too much information for him to get at once? Or maybe it was because the clones were all doing basically the same thing. Or did he get all the memories after all and it just didn't strain his mind?' Shizune was unsure, but perhaps Tsunade would know. The two of them would have a talk later.

"Hey Naruto-kun, could you do me another favor? Make another clone for me?" Naruto was confused, but did as Shizune asked. Shizune then turned to the clone. "I want you to see if the knowledge gained from one clone can be passed onto other clones or just the original Naruto. If another clone gets this memory, I want one of them to tell the Tsunade-clone they're closest to, that it's time for lunch, and then have that Tsunade-clone disperse."

"But how do you disperse a clone?" the clone asked. "Other than us getting hit or doing it on our own?"

"I'm sure Naruto can do it mentally, but for now, the Tsunade-clone can disperse itself." The clone nodded along to Shizune's assessment, and then popped itself. The real Naruto shook his head, as he received the memories from that clone too.

"Weird," Naruto said. Shizune giggled, and the two went back to their lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes: So I don't own Naruto at all. If I did, Sakura would have been killed off after the Wave mission. Anyways here is the next chapter. I am also looking for a beta for this story. Message or comment if you are interested. Ciao! :D

**Chapter Four: 03: More Training and learning **

_Last Time on Healer:_

_"Hey Naruto-kun, could you do me another favor? Make another clone for me?" Naruto was confused, but did as Shizune asked. Shizune then turned to the clone. "I want you to see if the knowledge gained from one clone can be passed onto other clones or just the original Naruto. If another clone gets this memory, I want one of them to tell the Tsunade-clone they're closest to, that it's time for lunch, and then have that Tsunade-clone disperse."_

_"But how do you disperse a clone?" the clone asked. "Other than us getting hit or doing it on our own?"_

_"I'm sure Naruto can do it mentally, but for now, the Tsunade-clone can disperse itself." The clone nodded along to Shizune's assessment, and then popped itself. The real Naruto shook his head, as he received the memories from that clone too._

_"Weird," Naruto said. Shizune giggled, and the two went back to their lunch._

**On to the Story!**

1234567890

All of the Naruto clones froze this leading several of them to sink into the water or have their kunai fall down.

"Nee-chan!" they all called out at once. Each of the Tsunade clones pointed to one Naruto clone, which explained what Shizune had wanted.

"Alright all of you go find the other group," the Tsunade on the water said, before dispersing into smoke. After receiving the information from that one, the other Tsunade clone ordered the closest Naruto clone to disperse so the other group of clones could find them.

Had any ninjas been around, they would have seen a huge orange blob stampeding towards a clearing in the forest.

1234567890

"Enter," Sarutobi's voice came from inside. The two loyal Sannin entered the office, both in really bad moods, each for different reasons. Sarutobi shivered, and held back a groan that wanted to escape desperately. Something told him this was just going to be one of those days. And that meant a whole lot of paperwork that he seriously didn't want to do.

Tsunade had froze, gaining the information from her clone, so Jiraiya spoke first.

"Did you know that Koharu and Homura told me that Naruto was dead?" he asked. Judging by the startled look on his sensei's face, the answer was no. The startled look quickly turned to anger.

"They did what?" Sarutobi yelled. His eye twitched, as he went over to the door, and spoke to one of the ANBU. "Go find Homura and Koharu and inform them that they are to drop whatever it is they are doing unless it is life and death and come here immediately." The ANBU nodded and took off not wanted to incur the wrath of the Hokage.

Sarutobi turned back around to face his students. "I will get to the bottom of this. Is there anything else you can tell me about it?" Jiraiya nodded and began speaking.

**_Flashback_**

_"Where is he?" Jiraiya asked, entering the room that Naruto had last been in. Koharu and Homura were there instead. They shared a mournful glance._

_"I'm sorry Jiraiya," Koharu said, "but the son of Namikaze Minato is dead, the Kyuubi along with him." Jiraiya saw red._

_"What did you do?" he snarled at them._

_"Nothing, it was before we even got here," Homura answered. "Hiruzen-kun took the body for burial. He would have been here to tell you himself, but he has to go take back the offices of Hokage. You know how Danzo is, always seeking power. He's been sniffing around since just after the Kyuubi was sealed." _

_"No!" Jiraiya cried out, before collapsing to his knees. The two Elders barely caught him before he could hit the floor, and continued holding him while he cried. Eventually, Jiraiya pushed them away and got up._

_"Where are you going?" Homura asked._

_"Away from here. Tell sensei I'll be back in a few years and not to bother me. I'll send my reports on time." The two nodded, as Jiraiya left the room, intending to leave Konoha for good._

**_End Flashback_**

"I see," Sarutobi said, moments before a knock came on the door. The ANBU from before poked his head in the door.

"The Elders are here," he said. Sarutobi nodded.

"Tell them to wait for a little while. If they give you any trouble, tell them they can wait out there or they can wait in one of Ibiki's cells." The ANBU nodded, before his head disappeared and he closed the door. Sarutobi sighed. "I was dealing with Danzo over the Hokage Offices at the time. I told them to wait with Naruto until you, me, or Kakashi came to get him. Obviously, there was something going on that I wasn't aware of. I apologize. I will find out what's going on."

"While we're on the subject of Naruto," Tsunade said. "I need to find someone named Gekkou Hayate for part of Naruto's training." Sarutobi nodded again.

"Once you leave, tell one of the ANBU members to get Yugao. She's his girlfriend, and will be able to tell you where you can find him."

"Alright, so now what are we going to do about those two moronic Elders. They kept Naruto from his family," Tsunade said, "even if it is the pervert. As his Master, I want the harshest punishment possible."

"I second that," Jiraiya said. "They had no right to interfere. If I had known Naruto was alive, I would have taken him in and taught him everything he needed to know about being a ninja."

"And a pervert," Tsunade said under her breath, before continuing. "Also, as his Master, I want a fight with his…Jounin sensei. Oh." Tsunade paused slightly surprised when Sarutobi handed her the necessary paperwork for the fight she wanted. "Thank you. Now, is there anything else we need to take care off before I take Naruto into the house tonight?" Sarutobi shook his head.

"I don't believe so. If something comes up, we'll deal with it on the day the house is charging."

"Then I'll take my leave. I still have to find Gekkou before I go back home."

1234567890

"Tsunade-chan?" Koharu asked, surprised to see the blonde come out of the Hokage's office. "Do you know what's going on?" Tsunade frowned at them. She was trying to keep her temper from showing towards the two Elders.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," she told them, before turning to the ANBU. "I need one of you to get a Yugao for me. I need her help to find her boyfriend." The same ANBU that had gotten the Elders nodded, and disappeared into smoke.

While she was waiting for a response, Tsunade created another shadow clone, before immediately dispersing it.

1234567890

The Tsunade clone froze for a second, before gesturing for the closest Naruto clone to come closer.

"Alright, Tsunade has one more errand to run, and then she'll be home. Make sure you tell Shizune." She then happily bopped him on the head, dispersing him. Dealing with a larger group was slowly driving the Tsunade clone crazy. That was a slight stress reliever for the Tsunade clone.

1234567890

"Eh?" Naruto said startled by the flow of information from his clone. "Oh. Tsunade has another errand to run, and then she'll be home," Naruto told Shizune. "She didn't have to hit so hard." He rubbed his head.

"You felt what she did to the clone?" Shizune asked.

"No, but I remember what it felt like. If I ever piss her off, kill me before she gets to me, please?" Shizune giggled, but wasn't sure whether Naruto was really joking or not.

**Author Notes: Don't you just love Cliff hangers! :D I am slowly working on the next chapter. Don't worry I will try to finish it soon! Ciao! **


End file.
